


Shed

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Filming, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Out of all the possible subjects, Tibby picks her.





	Shed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Sisterhopd of the Travelling Pants' nor am I profiting off this.

Lena never touches the dye. Tibby stains her bedroom with the color of the month. Color is nothing for her, because she can shed skins whenever she chooses. This month her skin is blue, but only a little bit, because works limiting her. Younger Tibby would've made a film about the unfairness. Older Tibby has more important things to film. 

Lena moves between white and pale pinks. Bridget calls her style virginal, but Tibby promises it looks fine. 

"Am I supposed to be doing something?" She asks, tucking her knees under herself as Tibby continues fiddling with the camera. 

"Do the usual things. Sketch. Tell me about Greece."

"This is important to film?"

"Anything I decide that's worth filming is worth it."


End file.
